Japan's letter exchange
by XxDarkWxX
Summary: So...Japnan's starting a letter exchange, to better his comuniction skill's or somethin...idk.  but who cares he created anime that should be enough of a reason to send him a little note right?
1. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hello everyone,

I am Japan. My boss has told me that communticating with people more would be good for

me. So I humbly ask you to please indulge me and send me letters.

Ofcouse that is only if you want to.

I do not want to be a burden on to you.

Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeah...don't know what to say. I think I'm gonna be a really bad japan...

Probally cause i'm american huh?

anywho. Japan's overly polite by nature, but maybe if you talk to him enough he'll losen up?


	2. Ali 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Konichiwa Japan,

umm, im Aaliyah but you can Call me Ali if you want, its optional

How are you? I hope life is treating you well

Do you have any favorite music or instruments? caus i play clarinet and bass  
>clarinet so i'm just curious<p>

Do you like animals beuase my favorite is bunnies, they are so cute and  
>plushie<p>

umm. i hope you have a wonderful day, bye

Ali

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Aaliyah-san,

Konichiwa, I am fine. Thank you for asking. Life is treating me very well thank you.

Ah yes I do have a favrite music, I'm quite fond of J and K pop.

No, I pesonally do not play an instrument, though I have though of learning soon.

Yes, I do like animeals, wsten ones are expecially kawaii, hampsters are my favrite.

Sayanara,

Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Mai 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hi Japan,

I have a quick question. How is your relationship with Greece? Are you in love  
>with him in any way shape or form?<p>

Sincerely,

Mai Chau

(Saigon)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mai Chau,

W-wha...What audacity! To suggest that I would...

Me and Greece-san are only friends.

No I'm not in love with him, countries tend to not have relationships with each other

because one day we may be allies but the next pointing a gun at each others head.

So no I am not, never will, or ever have been in love with Greece-san.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. New Jersey 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Japan,

HEY HOMIE! I'm New Jersey, ya know, America's little sis? But if you want, you  
>can call me Kate!<p>

Okay, so I went to this horror movie (I was dragged along with my friends) and  
>I almost peed my pants and I was the loudest one screaming! I felt so<br>embarrassed! . Can you tell me a way to get over my fear of scary movies?

Do you like tomatos, Japan? I hope you do, 'cause that's what I'm known for!

Do you like Big Brother America as a friend, Japan? Whenever you come over  
>you're always so quiet!<p>

Do you like drawing? I love drawing, but I'm not really good at it. . . If you  
>could, could you show me how you draw manga style? PLEASE?<p>

With smiley faces a rainbows,

New Jersey

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hello Kate-san,

Well, if you remember that it is just a movie hen you shoul be fine,

though it dosen't work with America-san.

I like tomatoes just fine, I like them.

Y-yes I enjoy America-san's company vey much.

Yes I like drawing, I am not sure if my style would fit you best but if you still wish to learn I will be happy to

teach you.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	5. Ali2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Konichiwa Japan,

thanks you so much for answering my letters, i really apreciate it

Do you like the modern olympics or not? just curious because the summer  
>olypics is around the corner<p>

Do you have a favorite sport?

and Why is Japan called the "country of the Rising Sun"?

Bye~

Ali

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Ali-san,

It is fine, I enjoyeed your letter very much.

Yes I do like the Olympics, I like baseball the best though. Soccer too.

It is because the sun rises on the east.

Goodbye

-Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	6. America1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hey Kiku,

I was thinking of asking if you'd seen my copy of HTTYD, but I just  
>remembered, hasn't it been a full year since the earthquake &amp; tsunami? I heard<br>you're still recovering, didn't realize it was THAT bad. Are you ok?

~Al (resisting the urge to mention heroes-DAMNIT!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Alfred-san,

Actually I have seen it, it's at England-sans house.

It was really bad and yes we are still recovering, bu we are a strong naion,

and we've been through to much to fall now.

Do not worry Alfred-san.

-Kiku Honda

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	7. New Jersey2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Japan,

Oh! Thanks for the advice! I'm not sure if it'll be much help, since a lot of  
>movies are really gory and... and bloody... and a-and... NEVERMIND!<p>

*sighs* You know what really stinks? Being allergic to cats... Even though  
>America is, like, realllllyyy into dogs and stuff, we don't have any cats...<br>But whenever I go to my friend's house, they have the cutest little kittens  
>ever! Nya, they're so adorable!<p>

So Japan, is there a particular sport you like? I play girl's lacrosse myself  
>actually. It's really fun, but I wouldn't suggest boy's lacrosse for you<br>because it's as rough as a football game... *shivers*

What's your favorite tea, Japan? Lately, I've been, erm, um, trying to, uh,  
>you see, *whispers* lose weight... And having soda won't help! Or<br>Mcdonald's... Or Burger King... So, can you maybe tell me your favorite food  
>so I can start eating healthy? PLEASE, JAPAN-KUN! BEING AMERICAN IS SO TOUGH,<br>MAN! First of all, I can't even see you on the map so I don't know where you  
>are! *pulls out map of the U.S.*<p>

Oh, so you like tomatos? I'm so glad~! You should really come here in the  
>summer since that's when their the best. *smiles brightly* It's starting to<br>become early spring here, and I can't wait for warm weather!

The one and only,

The Amazing New Jersey! (Or Kate :D)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear New Jersey-san,

Yes it would be sad to be allergic to cats, they ae vey cute aren't they?

I like baseball, maybe you can try that?

You are very similar to Alfred-san aren't you?

And yes I do like tomatoes.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	8. Washington 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Japan,

Hi! Hope you're doing well! I'm Washington, one of America's daughters. Just  
>wanted to let you know that I absolutely love your cartoon and comic<br>thingies... anime and manga was it? Well either way, they're awesome!

So, I've included an apple pie with this letter, cause I'm really well known  
>for my apples! Not sure how it will have traveled through the mail though...<br>I've never tried mailing one before. But hopefully it didn't arrive smushed or  
>bad... that would be really lame if it did! Hope you like it if it arrived<br>edible!

Lots of love,

Washington

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Washington-san

You like them? Thank you they are very entertaining aren't they?

And I enjoyed the pie very much, thank you for sending it.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	9. Ali3

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hey Japan,

Spring has finally come but too abnormal for my tastes. So how's spring in  
>Japan, do you see any sakura trees in bloom yet. Oh, i like baseball too, and<br>i played softball in 7 grade i think it was a lot of fun, the memories are so  
>hilarious. Anyways , i'd like to thank you for answering my letters.<p>

Sincerly, Ali

oOoOoOoOooOoOo

Dear Ali-san,

Yes the Trees are in bloom, it is really beautiful.

Did you, were you any good?

you are welcome Ali-san

-Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	10. New Jersey 3

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear Japan,

Yeah, he passed down a lot of his genes to me... . Still, I can do things that he can't! I mean, I'm don't drink like SOME PEOPLE! But really, I just want daddy to notice me every now and then... I want to be his sidekick, but he can't even remember my name... He always acknowledges Texas and all those southern states, and he goes vacationing at Hawaii's islands. But he never comes to hang out with me... That's why I try to make sure we have a lot of things in common, but I guess it's not working out too well. Being in a family with 49 other siblings is very crowded, and I get pushed around often despite the fact I'm one of the eldest. *sighs*

In truth, I like to play the flute or piccolo as a past time. Rhode Island and I also love to go to the park or play outside. Daddy doesn't watch us, though. He's too consumed with other things rather than playing with small states like Rhode Island or me.

Then Rhode Island and I decided to write letters to others, so we can be heard.

From,

Kate

OoOoOoOoO

Kate-san,

Alfred-san dose not remember you? That dose not soud like him...

would you like me to talk to him for you? It is very sad for a parent to forget his child...

But you must also keep in mind he has fifty children, and as for the southern states, he has already lost them once before,

he was forced to fight against them, maybe he is trying to repent? Civil wars are always harsh on a country as you can imagine.

Ar you close to Rhode Island-san? It must be fun to have a constant companion

Ja ne

-Japan


	11. S Carolina1

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear japan ,

Hello,I'm of Americas...well,not really sure what I am.

Anyway how have you been doing?

How is ?

What Manga is your favorite?

Why is your tea so good?

Well,I have nothing else to say so bye for now.

With love and palmetto trees,Carrie

OoOoOoOoO

Carrie-san

I have been doing fine the aftermath of the tsunami has still left me quite sick

but I will be better soon.

is fine, he visited me the other day, it was nice seeing him again.

I do not have a favriot but I am currently reading one called Library Wars.

I highly recomend it.

I think my tea is very good, Alfred- san dose not think so. :(

-Japan


	12. Anonymous

OoOoOoOooOo

Hello Japan,

Would you like to play a game? Its a game that requires deep thought and consideration. Accept, and you must continue, no matter what. Decline, and I promise you, no good will come. I will not answer any questions, for I am the one who asks. So, do you accept, or decline?

-Anonymous

OoOoOoOo

...

...

...

Hai, I accept your terms and your challenge.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: This is a really weird letter but dude this sems like it's either gonna be really awsome or super hilarious**

**XD**


	13. Yami1

OoOoOoOooOo

Konbanwa Nihon-Sama

Watashi no namae wa Yami desu.(my name is Yami.) O-genki desu ka?(how are you?)

Hajimemashite Nihon-Sama ( Nice to meet you Japan)

Sayonara and with best regards

Yami

P.S what kind of Pocky flavors do you have?

OoOoOoOo

Yam-san

it is very nice to meet you too.

I also appreciate the fact that you took the time to

translate your letter to my native tounge.

arigato ^-^

-Japan

we have many kinds. I personaly enjoy strawberry, mint, and milk.


	14. red brunette 1

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear Japan,

Are you dating Taiwan?

Also, you are my favorite, and my friend and I are fighting over you,

so can you tell us, who do you prefer: Brunettes or redheads?

OoOoOoOo

um...you did not sign a name so...

...gomen but, Taiwan is my sister. I would not date her.

r-red hair seems more pleasant to me.

Because I am so used to seeing dark hair in my country.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoO


	15. Beijing1

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear Japan-chan,

HI! It's your little sister, Beijing! I miss you so much! Big brother China wont let me see you anymore for some reason! It isn't fair! Can you introduce me to Greece? Cats are AWESOME! I would also like to see you speak more and sense the mood less!

Love,

Beijing!

OoOoOoOo

Beijing-chan,

I miss you too, but China dose not wish to speak to me right now.

I am sorry if he has also pushed this onto you.

He was angry that I agreed with America-san at the last world meeting.

Um, yes I think Greece-san would love to meet you. I'll ask him to write you later.

But, senseing the mood is so useful!

-Japan

OoOoOoOoO


	16. Washington2

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear Japan,

Yea! They're really good! I especially like FMA and Naruto! They're so funny and kicka*s!

So it arrived in one piece? That's awesome (Mr. Prussia taught me that words and said I should say is all the time, awesome huh! 8D) I'm really happy to hear you enjoyed it though!

Lots of love,

Washington

OoOoOoOo

Washington-san,

I enjoy those two anime's as well ^-^

Though I have been watching Black Butler recently.

I am not sure if you should listen to Prussia-san so much...

-Japan

OoOoOoOoO


	17. New Jersey 4

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear Japan,

Naw, it's okay, you don't have to say anything. You have a good point about the civil war thing. I guess I'm just becoming paranoid... and slightly insane.

Me and Rhodes are total homies! She's insanely short though, so she's always saying how the small states have to band together and stuff.

Anyway, all I have to do is explode a lot of fireworks on the 4th of July. (Canada totally inspired this idea) And then, I'll dye my hair pink! Then Daddy will HAVE to notice me!

Love,

Kate

OoOoOoOo

Kate-San,

Paranoid and insane are not word's that I would associate with Kate-San.

Do not worry.

Homies? I have heard Alfred-San use this word but I do not know what it means...

U-um...Fire works? A-are you sure that is the best Idea?

Pink hair dose seem to be preferred with teenagers for some reason..

-Japan

OoOoOoOoO


	18. Ali4

OoOoOoOooOo

Hi!

Sorry I haven't written you in a while...I hope you're doing well.

I was pretty good at softball, it was really fun.

Thanks For Answring My Letter as always

Ali

OoOoOoOo

Ali-San

Ah, it is nice to hear from you again.

I'm glad you had fun,what position did you play?

It is my pleasure

-Japan

OoOoOoOoO


	19. Mexico 1

OoOoOoOooOo

Queriro Japan,

Hola I'm Mexico. I have heard a lot about you from America. He talks about you a lot and sometimes it gets annoying but you are a very interesting person. What is your favorite things to do? I love to ride horses, shoot targets, and drink.

Do you have a favorite sport? I love to play futbol. I hope you get to respond back because I love writing letters and stories.

Adios para ahora,

Mexico

OoOoOoOo

Hello Mexico-san

Dose America-san really speak of me that much?

Thank you for thinking so, I was under the impression that I was a very boring person.

I enjoy reading and drawing manga. Cherry blossom gazing and preparing my favorite meals.

Baseball is a very popular pastime in my country.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoO


	20. Sacramento1

OoOoOoOooOo

Hey Kiku,

Wow, I haven't seen you in awhile. About a year, right? I heard my dad's writing to you. That's nice... I just wanted to get in touch again. I really have no idea what the hell to write. Sorry about that. How's life?

Sincerely,

Anakin L. Jones,

Sacromento,

OoOoOoOo

Sacramento-san

Yes it has been quite a while, hasn't it?

Yes he has been writing you, some of your siblings also.

Um.. life is enjoyable. Thank you for asking.

-Japan

OoOoOoOoO


	21. admins suck!

**Sorry for this authors note, probally expecting another letter right?**

**Well here's the deal, I had started these letter exchanges with america's "letters to a hero."**

**But some jerks who saw that decided to go to the admins and say i broke the rules and that i can't use reviews**

**in my stories. said that it was just a 'review farm' and 'pathetic' when really i was just trying to get into charecter with america because I'm really**

**bad when it comes to being ooc. Well now Letters to a hero has been deleted by the admin and I'm incrediably pissed.**

**So any letters you guys have or have sent since the last chapter, I'm sorry**

**but they will have to be sent again through pm so that this exchange won't be deleted (yes i found a loophole :))**

**-DarkW**

**p.s. i'm also sorry that i didn't post this up sooner but they also froze my account.**

**I'm thinking of creating another account of nothing but letter exchanges, just to piss them off.**

**and if they delete those i just keep making more mwhahahahahaha!**


End file.
